My incredibly amazing and overly cliched journey!
by A Half-Empty Glass
Summary: Just a random cliche filled story for you to read. Its only 1 chapter because I feel only the beginning of cliche fics should be addressed, cause that starts the cliches D: Within this story is about 12 cliches. Try to spot 'em and the answers are inside!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Wassup Dudes?! I'm here to start a story (no shit Sherlock) and will start out with the cliché author's note! Speaking of which, though I have noticed many fics like this, I am going to do one of those "cliché" stories! By that, of course, I mean to write a story completely of Pokémon clichés!! So yeah, the reading level of this fic will be low, as to add to the effect (and sometimes I really write like this, but usually in rough drafts.) So yah, and sorry for starting off a (potentially) crack story with a 100 word (or so) author's note!

"Today's the day," thought the girl with the incredible name of October Crescentmoon, "I finally get to get a new Pokémon!"

You see, young October, hadn't gotten the chance to get a Pokémon at age 10, because of a tragic incident that made her past horrible. Now, with one eye, and a patch over it, the girl with multi-color hair and ever changing color eyes was going to prove herself. All her life, she had grown up in the shadow of a perfect trainer sister, who had a team that seemed almost impossible to catch, and now was the time to make HER be the one in a shadow.

"October!!" her mother called, "I have a surprise for you!"

October's eyes--excuse me, eye-- widened and a grin appeared on her face and she ran for the stairs. Of course, the 11 year old with one eye, a tragic past and amazing trainer sister, managed to trip because even though ready to prove herself, she was anti-climatically clumsy. "Geez, I swear you wake up with new feet each day," her mother admonished.

The girl blushed, "Mom, didn't you say you have a surprise?"

"Of course," her mother replied, "I have a new Pokémon for you. Say hello to your shiny Riolu! And, because you didn't go on your journey last year, here is an Eevee and Dratini!!!

"Oh mom, you wonderful person!" her daughter gushed.

"Hey, you do not want to be late! A world renowned Professor who you conveniently grew up with and spent time with, wants to have the honor of being the one to register you as a trainer!" her mother said, but then paused, as her child (magically) snuck out without a sound.

"Wow," thought October, "I get to meet Prof. Birch!! I cannot wait to show him my new Pokémon!"

The 11 year old was running through the forest she lived within, to reach Prof. Birch's lab. The green trees swayed, winds whispered, a stream….. streamed, and the sounds of Pokémon filled the air. With her great stamina, obtained by her secret training, she reached the town, supposedly 15 minutes away, in 8. Suddenly, and oddly right before her destination, there was an object in the way. She looked up, strained to see who it was due to her small stature, and recognized the hot, and perfect human named, a surprisingly ordinary name with weird spelling and only one syllable, Jake. His messy hair was the impossible color of pure white and his clothes were sparkling and perfect.

"Hello, Jake," October said, spitting out the last part, "here to pick on me due to a non-specified reason from my horrible past?"

Jake smirked arrogantly, I mean, what other way could her perfect and hot rival smile, and said, "No, I just am coming back from receiving my first Pokémon! For reasons unknown, and possibly improbable, my relation, Prof. Birch had gotten some of the Kanto starters! He decided to give the best to me. Come on out, Charmander."

(Yup, charmander, of course October's Pokémon will have nicknames, usually only the main characters do)

From the circular capsule in Jake's hand, appeared a Charmander. "Oh my gosh!" October thought, "He's shiny like my three incredibly either overused or rare Pokémon!!"

"Now, October, let's battle." Jake said confidently

October smiled, "I choose you, Aura!"

Her rival seemed to gape at the sight of the shiny Riolu but he quickly regained his composure. "Charmander, use flamethrower!"

October gasped as the tiny reptilian Pokémon used a powerful attack that only its finally evolved form, or a very strong charmander, could use.

"Aura! Dodge and use Vaccuum Wave!" October called.

Both Pokémon let loose their attacks. There was a "Bang!" and a huge puff of smoke as the attacks collided and the two beginning trainers with amazing and/or special Pokémon waited in awestruck silence. The smoke began to clear, a shadow could be seen, the winner is----!

**A/N Yep, here I am again. Well, I know this chapter was short, but clichés get hard to write because they bore me to tears. Some of the clichés in here are (skip this if you like):**

**1. A cool and awesomely original name that will probably never be a name of a human**

**2. A mother with no mentioned name**

**3. A tragic past**

**4. The absence of an eye (sometimes people use scars)**

**5. A sister who has a wonderful reputation out of October's reach.**

**6. a normal kid, with a horrible past, one eye, and who skipped her journey a year ago (or any variant of these, or possibly none) has still managed to find time to become really close to a famous professor.**

**7. The main OC receives a mega-awesome rare or overused Pokémon.**

**8. The aforementioned person has a shiny Pokémon**

**9. the afore, aforementioned person gets their first Pokémon from a family member who probably hasn't left the hometown since their child was born, or their last family vacation.**

**10. the overly cliché Pokémon Dratini, Eevee, and Riolu are used**

**11. While October's name is original, her rivals is normal and easy to say**

**12. Her rival is HOT and perfect**

**13. Rival also gets a shiny. But added to that, it's a shiny starter from another region**

**SORRY FOR THE RANT! HATE ME IF YOU WANT! PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW/FLAME MY STORY. OR LEAVE A RANDOM WORD/PHRASE AS A REVIEW. **


	2. Unfortunately for you I'm back!

**(A/N) I know I had this as a one-shot, but I realized I enjoy mocking/poking fun at clichés, so I'm back (don't die of happiness on me) This story will, instead of being a one-shot, consist of multiple one-shots that may or not be more than 1,000 words long. They mostly likely won't be more than 1,000 words long because I'm too lazy to write longer chapters (actually, there aren't as many cliches as you'd think) And though I do twistedly believe you love reading these A/N's, I'll get onto my mean(ish) cliché bashings. **

_Ding ding." _Was that the oven?" was my first thought as I awoke to a horrible and constant beeping. Then, like a ton of bricks (which weighs as much as a ton of feathers, as I am sure you know.) it hit me. "Oh!" I thought, "It must be my alarm clock." **(Yess that's right! I am starting out with the waking-up-in-the-morning scene. Tremble in FEAR!!)**

Lifting my arms up over my head as I stretched (is there really another way to do this?) and yawned, my neon pink bangs fell over my eyes, I swung my legs off the bed. BAM! "Oh yeah, the wall's on THIS side of the bed" I said in my mind **(aka thought) **"Haha, silly me. So smart, yet so clumsy" I said to myself (aloud this time, I'm not crazy you know)

Shrugging that minor setback off, I jumped off the front of my bed. BAM! "Oh yeeahh…… I forgot my room is a closet…..So then how did I fit this bed in here?" Pondering this life-threatening question, I stood up and walked the two and 8.3 inches to my dresser. Looking into the drawers, I found the articles of clothing I wanted. I know you probably think that I must be poor or mistreated (which I am) which means my clothing is old looking, but this is not the case. Pulling on my black t-shirt and red skinny jeans, I fixed my hair in a gravity defying ponytail, and pulled on black converse sneakers. "Ooooh yeah, baby! I look tough!" I said aloud to my reflection in the mirror.

"AMY!!" My mother hollered from the first of the two floors in my house.

"WHAT?!" I questioned just as loudly.

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!!!" Mom yelled back with her iron lungs.

Grumbling and mumbling I made my way downstairs, carefully avoiding any fatal trips down the stairs. Sometimes, that woman made me want to knock myself unconscious. I finally made it to the doorway to the kitchen **(Anyone else agree that is where most Pokémon moms are found?!) **and glared at the infuriating creature. Dawn Ketchum, blunette from shinnoh, was a top-coordinator who had retired a few years back. **(and now that you see who the mom is, do you know why I named the OC Amy? If you do, You are amazing. If not, go crawl under a rock and…. okay never mind) **

"Mom, I'm gonna go to Prof. Birch's lab to get my first Pokémon!" I reported

"That's nice honey. Boy, am I glad that you woke up on time, some idiots wake up late and get rodents as starters. And we all know those kids seem to forget to wash their underwear during their journey." Dawn said to her daughter, who had left right after the word honey left her mother's lips.

_Prof. Birch's Lab, Littleroot, Hoenn._

Here it was. I was standing in front of the only worth seeing monument in my small hick town. I was so amazed at it's simple grandeur, I did not notice the 300 lbs bearded man running up to me. I became aware of his presence only when his huffing and puffing interrupted my montage of me training with my mega ultimate ultra amazing Pokémon team.

"Huff……huff…. I….glad….caught…..you…" he panted

My eyes widened, oh no! PERVERT!!! He's gonna rape me!! Well, at least that's what I thought because I couldn't hear everything he said.

As if sensing my panic he started talking again, "Sorry about that, I was just a little tired. Hello, my name is Prof. Birch. I assume, which means I basically know, you must be here to receive your first Pokémon."

My heart started racing and my pulse sped up, as if to catch my heart. "Yes! Yes I am!! What do I get? Torchic or Treeko? Or Mudkip? Mmmm…mudkip…..I liek mudkipz!!"

Professor Birch looked at me like an idiot. He shook his head, as if he had been thinking "kids will be kids." He shifted on his feet nervously, his cheeks reddening with the strain of keeping a choice of words in his mouth. (Which were something along the lines of *Beep* Beep* *Beep*)

"Good Heavens no. Listen, there is no sneaky way to say this. I know your "special", you know your special, everyone knows your "special." So, I have decided to get you a different starter. One that I have no doubt will surprise you." he said to me

I almost felt like jumping up and down at this point. I looked into his eyes to see if he was kidding, and saw nothing of the sort. After a brief internal decision, I raised my hands out expectantly. I was to get my first Pokémon!!

Prof. Birch slowly, and anti-climatically, reached into his bag for a pokeball. After a few minutes of searching, he pulled out the red and white sphere. "Here you are. Let him out!!"

With much excitement, I reached out and took the sphere. Throwing it out into the air, I watched as a red beam was emitted and transformed into a shape. Before I could see what my Pokémon was, he let out a cry……

"AGUMAN!!" He let out. My jaw dropped. A DIGIMON?!

**Okay, I know, what a weak ending and where were the clichés? Well, its 9.50 PM where I am and I only got 4 hours of sleep. Actually that is an excuse, I just had no inspiration, felt like I just needed another chapter. Well, I'm gonna go catch up on sleep…**

**HEY SLEEP!! WAIT UP!!! I SUCK AT RUNNING!!! ****SLLOOooow dowwwn!!!**


End file.
